


Hank is a complete .... ....

by Stephenie



Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: Abusive Hank, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, M/M, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Physical Abuse, Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-23 04:27:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13182348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stephenie/pseuds/Stephenie
Summary: Hank takes advantage of Sean's weaknesses.Set in a messed up timeline where Hank knows before Nick of Sean's true identity.





	Hank is a complete .... ....

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work of fan fiction using characters from the Grimm (TV series) world
> 
> All characters mentioned were created and or/are owned by Stephen Carpenter and Jim Kouf and produced by Universal Television for NBC.  
> 
> I do not claim any ownership over them or the world of Grimm (TV series)
> 
> The story I tell here is my own invention, and it is not purported or believed to be part of Grimm (TV series) story canon. This story is for entertainment only and is not part of the official story line.
> 
> I am not profiting financially from the creation and publication of this story. 
> 
> I am grateful to the creators, producers etc. of Grimm, for her wonderful stories, my stories would not exist.

Sean choked on his gulp of coffee.

 

''Are you seriously trying to bribe me Detective Griffin?''

Hank's look remained resolute and it spoke for itself.

''What makes you think that you have advantage? I am your Captain for gods sake. You listen to me.''

Hank smirked and approached Sean. He sat on his desk. The audacity of it caused Sean's inner beast to growl and the sound surprised them both.

 

Hank recovered quicker than Sean.

''I am sure I can stay quiet, Sir…''

Here we go. Sean found himself sick of threats and bribes. He would compare it to his childhood and simple times but his childhood had been much the same.

''What is it Griffin? What do you want?''

His voice showed his exasperation. For once Sean had been caught unprepared and it made him angry.

He looked Hank up and down, trying to figure out his game plan.

 

The man had surprised him, both with his knowledge of Sean being royal and with his knowledge of weson.

Hank spun around to fully face his Captain. He leaned towards the tall man and placed one finger to the collar of  Sean's shirt. He then ran it under his collar. The man's touch to bare skin made him shiver.

Sean remained still for he was in shock at the detectives brazen behaviour and so simply stared in confusion as Hank pulled their faces closer.

 

No-one had dared bribe him with sexual favours. He had a widespread sexual reputation and no doubt his enemies assumed this to be a useless method to punish Sean.

He hoped the man in front of him would not be the first.

 

Sean was simply not attracted to men and therefore in no way experienced. The vain part of him cared (even If he was going to bribed into it). He wanted to at least perform well. It wouldn't do for Sean to look bad at something.

 

''Captain...have you ever been with another man?''

Sean shook his head and Hanks eyes lit up. That look was usually reserved for when he was talking to his partner about a positive dating experience.

He tried to avoid the office gossip but Hank's deadpan tone and tendency for smart quips made Sean zone in on him time to time and so yes, he knew the office gossip and the man's habits.

''Well, do you want to?' 

Without a moments hesitation he answered.

''No detective and I do not see why I should.''

''Sir, with all due respect'' Sean knew from experience that the phrase was never followed by anything good. ''Nick doesn't know you are a royal and that you were behind the attempted murder of his Aunt Marie. Imagine how he would react…''

 

Sean grimaced.

An angry Grimm was never good.

His careful years of planning would be for nothing.

 

Sean considered Hank. His stocky frame, handsome face and strong arms. If acting voluntarily and out of his own curiosity, Hank would likely be the man he would ''go for''.

Reality smacked into him full force.

This wasn't voluntary and so he wasn't picking Hank and whatever happened next was not borne out of his own curiosity.

He sighed. He hated this feeling of vulnerbility. 

 

''Hank. I thought you of higher morals.''

Sean couldn't help but let his genuine disappointment slip into that statement. Hank ignored him anyway.

'Well...I think its time to turn the tables. I'll train you.''

He had not known of Hanks experience with men and it was intimidating. It caused his anxiety to heighten.

He had no idea, what sparked Hanks actions tonight.

Hank allowed the superier to pull away from his grip.

The timing seemed too out of the blue to be premeditated. Nothing had happened today. Well, nothing out of the ordinary...and so he found himself running his fingers through his hair stressed. A habit he thought he had long outgrown.

 

Of course, his first choice would have been to dispose of the detective who dared threaten him. He could deal with Griffin himself or call in help to do it but the man's absence would be noticed and easily be linked to him.

 

Sean could not afford the attention and so he spent the next half hour with his mouth wrapped around the man's cock.

 

He learned how to suck and lick in order to best please his Detective. The Prince felt humilatied but kept going. For the most part, his mind allowed him to distance himself from the situation and for that he was grateful. Hank was happy aslong as he continued to follow the directions given. Sean couldn't help but cringe at the dirty words whispered to him as they were a sickening imitation of intimacy. Each time they were uttered, he was dragged back to reality, a place he would rather not be.

 

His nightmare went on until his face was covered in come and Hank zipped up his jeans.

The door closed behind Hank and the Captain found himself on his knees with a sore back, sticky and horrified at what had just taken place.

 

Although a middle aged man, he still wanted to run to his mother...but his mother was so far away. With a sense of shame and regret, he believed it to be his own fault that he had no true friends. All alone, he shimmied himself into the closest corner, curled up into a ball and cried.

 

Hank's last words rang in his ears.

'''...and I thought you would have been more of a challenge, Captain.''


End file.
